


The Dutiful Manservant

by lies_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_d/pseuds/lies_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides to add a very personal task to Merlin's list of duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dutiful Manservant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FandomAid Livejournal auction for Somalia.

It's not that Uther had exactly _forbidden_ him to take any of the serving girls. On the subject of the matter he had been known to say to visiting royals 'boys will be boys and princes will be princes.' But he _had_ made his thoughts clear regarding flocks of royal bastards running around the castle – ie, that he wanted none.

Really, what was Arthur to do? The mysteries of fertility were even more mysterious to him than to most, and the only sure way he could think of to ensure he would have no children was to find someone for his bed who surely couldn't have them. Preferrably someone pretty - that left old ladies right out.

So what happened was all Merlin's fault, really. No young man had any business being that girlishly attractive.

~~~

It was late and Merlin was preparing Arthur for bed, helping to undo the lacings at the back of his shirt.

"Did you lay my clothes out for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Arthur."

"And did you fetch new water for the wash basin?"

"Of course."

"Good. It seems like you're nearly finished for the night. So, after you bank the fire, take off your clothes and lie down on the bed."

"Yes... I mean, what?”

"Do I have to tell you twice? It's simple enough - bank the fire, take off your kit, and get into bed."

Merlin gaped like a fish. "WHY?"

"Because I've decided to add something else to your list of duties, Merlin."

"Something like what?"

"Did nobody ever explain to you what people do when they're naked in bed?" Arthur scoffed. Merlin noticed for the first time that his cock was clearly erect beneath his nightshirt. He swallowed thickly, and couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"You... want to take me to bed like a common street woman?" He asked, wounded.

Arthur stepped towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be silly, Merlin. You're my manservant. It's an important, honoured role in this household. This is just another duty that manservants sometimes take on to satisfy their masters."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why wouldn't you want to? Look at me," Arthur said, taking off his nightshirt, leaving himself completely nude. "I could have any girl in the castle, and not _just_ because I'm the prince."

 _Of course, your royal pratness._ The sarcastic retort was on the tip of Merlin's tongue, but he didn't say it. He was too busy trying not to stare at Arthur's erect cock bobbing in front of him.

Arthur took him by the chin and brought his gaze up. "And you can't tell me you don't like the look of me. I've seen you staring, during practice sessions and when I'm bathing."

A flush came to Merlin's cheek. He _had_ been looking, but he never imagined he would ever be able to _touch._ And being ordered to bed wasn't exactly the kind of tryst he had in mind.

His apprehension must have shown on his face, because Arthur stroked his jaw soothingly.

"Come on, Merlin. I'll be gentle and use lots of oil."

That helped a bit, but not really.

"Don't make me threaten to sack you," Arthur finally said sternly, although Merlin had already decided he would do it. Arthur threatened to sack him every other day, and Merlin doubted he would actually go through with it. But he knew Arthur would pester him about this until he got what he wanted. Merlin decided he might as well get it over with.

With a long-suffering sigh, Merlin began to undress, starting with his scarf.

"First bank the fire, you dolt, or it'll be stone cold in the morning," scolded Arthur.

Merlin threw his scarf in Arthur's face and regretted his decision already.

~~~

"Okay, now spread your legs just a little wider, and lean down so that your rear's kind of sticking up in the air... yes, just like that. Very nice, Merlin," Arthur said with an appreciative squeeze of Merlin's ass.

 _Even in bed he's an unbearably bossy git,_ thought Merlin, trying to keep his mind off of how ridiculously embarrassing this was for him.

True to his word, Arthur used lots of oil, spreading it over first himself, then Merlin, working it inside his entrance with two fingers.

"God you're tight. Don't tell me you've never been with another man before," commented Arthur.

"I've been with other men before, thanks," replied Merlin. Well, he'd been with Will, and they'd both still been boys really. "But we never got around to doing this," he confessed.

"Really? Oh well, you were missing out. I'm sure you'll love it. Especially with me at the helm, so to speak."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and get on with it," he said testily.

Arthur put the head of his cock to Merlin's entrance, and with a little push proceeded to do just that.

~~~

Well Arthur was having a good time, happily thrusting away and muttering, _oh,_ and _yes,_ and _that's so good, Merlin._ While he held onto Merlin's hip with one hand, he let the other wander over Merlin's rear, stroking and squeezing and every once in awhile giving it a smart little slap which caused Merlin to buck ever so slightly. Merlin couldn't guess which would be more flush - the cheeks on his face or the ones on his bottom.

While Arthur rode Merlin like his new favourite horse, Merlin was embarrassed to find himself growing steadily aroused. Though his hole burned a little from being stretched, the sensation of being filled so deeply by Arthur's cock was not unpleasant, and with every thrust the head of his prick massaged something inside of him that sent waves of pleasure through his body. Surreptitiously, Merlin reached down to take his own prick in hand and rub himself while Arthur rutted carelessly into him.

Just when Merlin was really starting to enjoy himself, Arthur slammed into him with a series of short, quick thrusts, and came with a loud groan. Even feeling Arthur shooting his seed inside of him didn't quite send Merlin over the edge.

"What are you doing?" Asked Arthur, when he noticed Merlin's hand moving frantically over his own erection.

"Idiot, what does it look like I'm doing?" Merlin replied breathlessly. He was so close.

Arthur leaned over. "Here, let me." He took Merlin in hand himself. The sword-callused fingers felt so good, Merlin came in only half a dozen strokes.

Panting, they both collapsed onto the bed.

After catching his breath a bit, Arthur was able to muster the energy to smile teasingly at Merlin.

"See, told you you'd like it."

"Oh, do shut up, Arthur," answered Merlin, moving to his side so that Arthur could wrap an arm around him and hold him close. He was grateful that he did like it. Arthur tended to demand most duties with regularity, and this was one Merlin could actually look forward to performing.

 

~~~

Fin.


End file.
